poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince for a Day, Sonic meets Prince Sawyer/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Prince for a Day, Sonic meets Prince Sawyer A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says Prince for a Day, Sonic meets Prince Sawyer. The short begins at a modern castle just downhill from Radiant City, ???, ???. (bell ringing) Castle Servant 1: All right, everyone, he's awake. ???, ???. Lucy the Maiden: Hurry! Hurry! ???, ???. Castle Servant 1: Come along, quickly. Castle Servant 2: Right, are we all ready? Lucy the Maiden: Absolutely. Castle Servant 1: Jeremy, bring the cart to the prince, Right away. Jeremy the Butler: Of course. ???, ???. Jeremy the Butler: Your highness, are you awake? Prince Sawyer: Enter. ???, ???. Jeremy the Butler: Good morning, Prince Sawyer. I hope you had a wonderful nap last night. Prince Sawyer: (yawning) ???, ???. Jeremy the Butler: I have brought you breakfast, your majesty. Prince Sawyer: Oh, delightful. Jeremy the Butler: Here you are, sire. Some eggs, french toast sticks and a nice cup of tea. Prince Sawyer: Mmm, This all looks delicious. Thank you very much, Jeremy. Jeremy the Butler: Anything for you, Prince Sawyer. ???, ???. Maiden 1: ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Maiden 2: ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lucy the Maiden: Here's your tennis racket, sire. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Pinky: ???, ???. Mitch Gordon: ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. Mitch: ???, ???. ---- Geronimo Stilton: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. Ronnie Johnson: Wow! ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: It is indeed. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: What the devil's going on out here? ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: Lucy, if this is your idea of humor, I'm... ???, ???. Sonic & Prince Sawyer: (screams) ???, ???. Sonic & Prince Sawyer: (screams) You look just like... I thought you were... Prince Sawyer: Now, wait, wait, wait, Just a moment. now, Who are you? and who is your tailor? Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, the name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sorry I bumped into these suits of armor. Prince Sawyer: Ah, Sonic is it? Well, Sonic, I must thank you for saving my life. Sonic the Hedgehog: Saving your life? what are you talking about? Prince Sawyer: I was about to die of boredom when you interrupted my interview with Mr. Stilton, do you know what it's like to be the prince? Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, not really, But I would like to hear I about it. Prince Sawyer: Never a moment to myself. Breakfast at 7.00. lessons till lunch... fencing till tea time... And every night, banquet after feast after banquet. Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa! Prince Sawyer: And then 9.00, bedtime. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Ah, yeah, This is so comfy. Prince Sawyer: How I envy your freedom. games all day long... No studying dreary old books... staying up late as you like, Eating junk food. If I could take your place for just one day... ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: (gasp) Yes. What a grand idea. don't you see? It'll be perfect. I'll take your place with your friends in the streets of Radiant City... and you shall be the prince. Sonic the Hedgehog: What?! But I can't be the prince, how do I act? what do I say? Prince Sawyer: You needn't worry, lad. to goven, You need to say only one of two things... "that's a splendid idea. I'm glad I thought of it!" and "guards, seize them!" ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: But... but what if everyone notices that you're missing, Including your butler and girlfriend? Prince Sawyer: I'll be back in the wink of an eye. And if there's any trouble, all may know me by this. ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: (whistles) ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Hey, look, Callie, I captured one. Callie Jones: Good job, Spongebob. ???, ???. Patrick Star: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: Yes, ???, ???. ???, ???. Goblin: Wahoo, I'm free. Callie Jones: Hey! you come back here! ???, ???. Patrick Star: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: ???, ???. Patrick Star: Okay, Spongebob. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. ---- Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Good-bye for now. ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: What's wrong with Sonic? I hope he gets better soon. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Wow, ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hmm, ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Go ask him. Callie Jones: Okay. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (to Prince Sawyer) Your majesty, ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Totally, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. Miss Jones, I would be honored to, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thank you, ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Jeremy the Butler: ???, ???. Grand Duke: Well, since we are celebrating this special occasion, Maybe just this once. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Jones ::When I can't hardly wait ::Don't know what to say ::Everything's turning out all wrong ::Hard to concentrate ::Trying to keep it straight ::What are the words to my favorite song? ::When I don't think I can turn the corner ::I hear that voice, again and again ::You say it :Radiant Stars ::You gotta work the angles! ::When all the things in your life just turn to shambles ::You shake it up, break it down, one more try ::When you work the angles :Jones ::You know it's gonna work out fine :Radiant Stars ::You gotta work the angles ::We're gonna work it out, work it out :Jones ::Everyday's a blast ::The world is moving fast ::Wanna try to stay ahead of the game ::Challenges multiplied ::Know I can make it fly ::Or else I gonna go ::Completely insane! ::Solvin' every problem is an obstacle ::I know I can climb ::I'll get it :Radiant Stars ::You gotta work the angles! ::When all the things in your life just turn to shambles ::You shake it up, break it down, one more try ::When you work the angles ::You know it's gonna work out ::I'm gonna make it happen ::We're gonna work it up ::We're gonna work it ::When I don't think I can turn the corner ::I hear that voice, again and again and again and again and again ::I got it (solo instrumental) :Radiant Stars ::You gotta work the angles! ::When all the things in your life just turn to shambles ::You shake it up, break it down, one more try ::When you work the angles ::You know it's gonna work out ::You gotta work the angles ::You got to work the angles, yeah ::You shake it up, break it up, one more try ::One more time ::When you work the angles, :Jones ::You know it's gonna work out fine ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Pinky: (laughs) ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Prince Sawyer: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. The End